The Spiral Of The Phoenix
by DeSaints
Summary: A Huge crossover with all FF from I to XII. Many appearences from all games and some extras: a global event is about to change this world. By fate, a Blitzer, a Soldier and Mercenary have a whole world to protect. Chapt 2 UP
1. Prologue

Just before it begins…

"Text": Its regular speaking text.

'_Text'_: It's what the chars are thinking.

"**Text":** Words said earlier.

: This means when the POV (Point Of View) changes from one char to another, wich many times implies a change of surroundings and stuff.

Exceptions are rare but understandable.

I'm doing this because I'm sick of my own usual one shot's. I decided to make my own Final Fantasy so I picked up the lot, meaning I-XII and inspired my whole story in it. The chars are from various games but the main are from X. I will thus mention places that some people would never heard from. In that case, you're free to e-mail me and I will supply you with such pic. If you bother at all, that is.

All said and done…

**I DO ****NOT OWN ANYTHING**** AND NEVER WILL ABOUT FINAL FANTASY SERIES. I WRITE THIS FOR ****FUN AND AS A STRESS TREATMENT AND RELIEF****. OTHERWISE FOR MY MENTAL STABILITY, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT FINAL FANTASY. ****ONLY SQUARE-ENIX**** DOES AND THEY ROCK HARD AS LONG THEY MAKE FINAL FANTASY GAMES. THIS WILL BE ****APPLIED TO OTHER CHAPTERS****, SO THIS ****DISCLAIMER IS UNIVERASAL TO THIS WHOLE FAN FIC**

Boring stuff apart… let's begin.

By the way, I will not appeal for review. This will be here, and if people enjoy it, then review it. I don't care minimally about flaming and if this stuff is really that bad, burn it to the ground. Hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_This world is finished…'_

Tidus thought while gazing endlessly the old marble floor, inscribed with fine patterns of delicate white, very likely created by the craftsman of old, ages ago.

"We should be moving soon. Be ready." Auron informed the party, but they already knew that. In fact, even in much troubled days, when war and tragedy roared through the skies with vengeance and death cries, hope was always there to aid people, to make them go forth with their lives and their battles. But now… were was hope? Now that their need was most dire? In truth, maybe a shadow or fiend like they kill everyday. Hope is dead and with it are their once normal lives. And they know it with every fibre of their being. That's why Balthier's spends his days looking to the high heavens wich he can no longer cut with his amber wings, or Squall who barely stands holding his Revolver; all because of memories. Yet memories do hurt and sometimes even kill. Another trait that both Tidus and Ashe share in common.

"Stay here, near the fire. I'll go refresh my mind just one bit, ok Yuna?"

She only looked at him, a saddened glow in her emerald and sapphire eyes, ever piercing into her lover's soul who burned with anxiety. He got up and only putting his hand on his love he could feel enough strong to do the sacrifice he needed to. To unwrap once again his memories, hidden deep within his mind that has now seen the good, the bad, happiness and sorrow… love and tragedy. And so, he walked towards the great, arched window of the high tower. Cloud too was reminiscing, the Buster Sword hold tightly in his hand. They shared a distant look and Tidus proceeded. It was with little or no fear he put himself right in the edge of marble and glanced into the far away horizon. His bright clothes were waving at the will of the mighty wind, that both cold and strong, pushed him back and back. But no, he was now too strong for be beaten by a wind. All had vanished but he remained. He remained for a purpose, for the world needed to hear a story…

'_Listen to my story… our lives. This will be our last chance…'_

This world as seen much. For all times and ages, wars have been waged and misery has spread also. But, like a storm, they too were gone before people could lose what is most precious to man: hope. But, to every rule there is an exception: The Ancients, the first of the Kind; those primordial beings, father to all conscious races from the Guado to the Ronso, were the first to discover the awful truth. They build more than a simple empire; they build a world upon a world, expanding to the edges of reality and beyond, unifying the realms of existence. However, how such power disappeared only to leave gigantic constructions, which even ruined, as testimony of the power of old is beyond most people of today.

But life is not in past but in future. And so, it is with positive trust that we face our dear and little planet: Spira, a world of unchangeable change, a witness to the immutable truth: everything is mutable. The continents are not only but 4 mass lands: Spiral at the center, connecting westward to Ivalice, land of the Mighty Warring Empires; eastbound is Griever's Alliance, composed of nations who banned since antiquity sorcerers and summoner's; to the North is nothing more than the prosperous city state of Zanarkand, the last frontier to the unexplored depths of the Pole and its elder craters. The smallest continent, although unfairly powerless is Alexandria, home to the Garnet's Accordance wich permits the Isles surrounding the South Sea to have a minimally… decent living.

Indeed, it's a world of great contrasts and problems; but also virtues. A place were fiends still exist and they will exist, as long the _Pyreflies_ still fly around and _Mist_ flows at the will of the _Lifestream_…

But these matters hardly concern the denizens of Spiral, on other hand. Why concern with fiends when the final of the World Cup of Blitzball is about to take place? A good way to end this year of 999 of The Great Calm…

…or maybe not.


	2. A Night To Remember

**_FIRST CHAPTER. AS A READER ALSO I KNOW THE DRAG THAT IS TO READ A STORY AND IT DRAGS ALONG. WELL, EVERY START IS SLOW AND THIS IS NO DIFFERENT._**

**__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Boy, are you keeping up?"  
**

"**I'm trying… dad."**

"**Hum… and you want to become a Blitzer like me? God, you can't even climb a mountain well, for sakes!"**

"**I hate you…"**

"**Hum? What is it now?"  
**

"**I hate you."  
**

"**For once, try to speak with a man's voice!"**

"I HATE YOU!!!" Tidus screamed in an angry outburst before realizing were he truly was. His powerful and loud breath was the only thing that separated memory of reality in Tidus mind. Even just for one moment. Soon, the memory of that night in Mount Gagazet faded away, as if it was drowned in a furious river, allowing Tidus to rest once more, falling again into his bed's sweet embrace. It was then he became aware of the world around him: the swift machinery that worked around those walls and faint sound of thunderstorms that raged outside, in plain open skies.

'_Nice time to fly…'_ He thought while trying to understand the why… why did he asked for the _Fahrenheit_ to be the official transport of the _Abes_?!

"I had to be out of my mind…" He commented to himself while getting up of his bed and beginning to search for his shorts that should be there, somewhere in the darkness of the room. "But then again… it's been nearly… three hours. We should have arrived by now."

Tidus opened the door that leaded to the Fahrenheit's frenetic hallways, packed as ever with engineers of duty and other maintenance crew. To join them were now some of the Zanarkand Abes players who, unwilling to spend the journey from Zanarkand to Archadia resting in a cozy bed, wondered like mad in the colorful corridors. As Tidus went to the Bridge, he encountered many friends and fellow mates of the team, including the ships second in command, Yuffie who had just gone away from the very place he wanted to go.

"Hey, Yuffie…"

"Have you seen Vaan?" She asked abruptly, making him lift his eyebrow.

"No… not yet. Why?"

"Cid's all worked because he apparently he vanished in thin air…"

Tidus laughed quietly, as he answered the slim and agile girl who gave him her charismatic smile. "You know were he is, don't you?"

"But of course, were else could be a sky pirate in training?" He smirked while pointing his eyes to the lower door that leaded to the Power Room. She smiled back and went for the slippery boy while he entered the Bridge to found a truly irritated Cid who just couldn't hold himself in casting tantrum after tantrum in _Al-Bhed_ to the co-pilots and navigators, whose face only reflected a single wish: SHUT UP!

'_Oh boy…'_ Tidus thought before advancing towards Cid who only managed to stand quiet by looking to the gyroscope were Spira was represented.

"So, are we there yet?" He said approaching, but he had no answer. "Are we…?"

"Tidus! Have you seen that assistant of mine, Vaan?" He shouted back, making Tidus sigh in response. _'He hasn't heard a single word I've said…'_

"No, I haven't. I'm sure Yuffie will find him in time."

"This is unheard of! I… I have to dismiss and important officer just to get my personal assistant back in place?! This…"

"Chill out, Cid! Relax, is not like this ship is going to sink, is it?" Tidus interrupted, just to see a surprised look on Cid's face to turn «unfriendly» in a matter of moments…

'_Damn, now I've done it…'_

Tidus would probably hear a harsh scolding about the responsibilities of being a captain and stuff… but he didn't. In fact, Cid shoved it up and again, resumed his expert looking into the spherical device. Feeling with a ton weighting on his back, Tidus tried to break the ice with another try:

"We're… going to arrive soon… right?"

"You'll be there on time." Cid answered in a more then tense tone, which made Tidus swallow dry.

"Ok then…"

"WHAT?! You don't trust me?!" Cid fired up suddenly scaring Tidus that excused himself right away.

"NO, no, no! I didn't say anything like that!"

Now he would have heard, but Yuffie came to rescue. It was in that precise moment she entered the Bridge with Vaan, who become almost immediately the target of Cid's fury.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He screamed to the poor boy that just looked for hole to hide.

"I was helping out in the Engine Room and…" He tried to defend himself, but was almost overrun by Cid's critics; this however, gave Tidus what he had wanted. Slowly, he sneaked out of the room headed to the View Hall situated on the upper level of the ship.

"Poor kid…" He said to himself while touching the Save Sphere in the bottom of the stairs that he soon began to climb. From the windows he could see the terrible weather that was waging against the ship outside. Thunders were no rare sight and each new bolt illuminated the darkened sky, of rugged look. Yet, the rain had ceased and that was a good sign. Maybe this storm of the North was finally ending. Despite this, his mind wanted to be in one place alone, his home.

'_Zanarkand…'_

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Squall screamed to Zell while he tried to dress the rather short top of his ceremonial outfit he should be wearing on that night's party.

"Shit, we're already late! And I wanted to get some hotdogs before we'd go!" he replied while watching time go by in his clock.

"Too bad. You eat them later on the ceremony." Squall said exiting the dressing room, with his gala SeeD uniform in perfect shape and basically completely polished, from his shoulder SeeD golden banners to his boots. The same thing couldn't be told about Zell and his clumsy organization of the suit that equilibrated, accordingly to him «**the coolness that my hair exalts**».

"My, my… what we have here? Trying to impress Rinoa… further?"

"Shouldn't WE be going?"

"Yeah right, let's go."

As if a joke by Luck's son, the noisy sounds of walking on the floor above them ceased, and by concluding that the rehearsal of the ceremony had just begun.

"CRAP!" This time both said, starting to run the long stairway that leaded to the Ball Hall on the top floor. Their hasty steps were more than loud, even with the red and golden carpet that was covering the stone steps. It didn't take much until they arrived at the gilded doors that gave way to the Ball Hall. Preparing excuses, Zell re-arranged minimally his suit and turned to Squall:

"Have you prepared your excuses?"

"Let's just go in, ok?" Squall coldly retorted as he opened the door to the Hall were not much time later the Senior Dance would take place.

Immediately they blended in the crowd, taking quickly their places in the line up of Senior SeeDs, while the Headmistress Lockheart spent a quick revision of the «troops». It was with a smile that Zell welcomed her inspection; and why not? Yet, she only looked at them, with her trained eyes that briefly met their own, and then she proceeded anyways.

"By the way…"She said while stopping, just before go inspect Irvine that was right at their side. "Next time, Mr. Dinch… try not to be late to the line up. I do not need to stress the importance of this contract with the Organization… I'm I correct?"

"Yes Sir! Mean… M'Lady!"

"Good. The same thing applies to you, Mr. Leonheart." She lastly remarked before facing Irvine. "Irvine…"

Even Squall couldn't help the crooked and amused smile that invaded his face after hearing his friend scolding, an opinion that Irvine also shared.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Zell grinned between his teeth to his friends.

"Yes Sir! Mean… M'Lady… that one was pure genius…" Irvine commented while trying to stop the powerful laughter. "And you want to enchant her that way? Oh please…"

"Hey! I'm on the right track…"

"To disaster if you don't stop talking now. Both of you." Squall interfered, glancing at them with his griever like look that could sometimes freeze ice itself. In a right time, for the Headmistress had just taken the stand to announce something.

"Your attention, please." Her voice echoed through the silent auditory, capturing every attention; including of Head teacher, Sid Highwind who observed Tifa more than he should; for a teacher anyways.

"As you all know, SeeD has been created… some years ago. Originally SeeD had a different purpose than it has now. It was… erected by two famous Sorceresses named Ultimecia and her younger sister, Edea. Their purpose in creating this institution was to protect the heritage of both Summoners and Sorcerers. But, times did change and these two fine arts are no longer practiced either in Galbadia, Balamb, Midgar, Esthar… in fact they were abolished. But we haven't. We go on… for many years to come. Our duty now is none fixed and we fight the battles of other as long they are the righteous ones. For such effect we've come to this city, the place of birth of Summoning, both as a tribute to the past and a light to the future. We've come to Zanarkand not only to celebrate the past but to ensure the present, thus opening this new chapter here in Spiral, as for guaranteeing the future. We're on the brink to close a 15 year old contract with _Organization Argento_; which will allow us to extend our services to Spiral. Imagine the pride, the honor to be part of the next generation security forces… imagine how many bloodshed you can spare. For so, I ask of you only one thing: please BEHAVE! This is a rehearsal but, when the envoy of Argento comes to us, only a few minutes from now, I hope you all represent SeeDs dedication for excellence… are we agreed people?"

Multiple voices cheering for the Headmistress was the answer, making her smile after a day of hardship. As for the threesome trio, they too dispersed right away; each gone into they own places. Irvine went resuming his chat with the ladies who had accompanied Selphie and as for Zell… we can just say he went to satisfy his craving for hot dogs.

'_Where are you?'_ Squall though as he trekked the packed space in search for the girl with long, silky black hair he knew all too well. However, his answer came from behind as her quick voice spoke clearly to him.

"Here you are…" She said smiling, making him look back to her. He didn't answer and neither words were necessary anyway. Squall and Rinoa had something… a glance in their eyes and one could see their souls and their wishes were only themselves.

"So… have you listen to Miss Lockheart speech about…" He asked trembling; an odd occurrence, so unlike of the warrior who defeated a mighty ghost of Ifrit single-handled.

"Yes, I have." She responded softly, once again expressing a secret wish in her eyes.

Squall looked around and after seeing the confusion that still settled around that place, he eventually ended up asking:

"Don't you… don't you want to go to a quieter place? Here it's too noisy and…"

"Ok, let's go." She retorted immediately, grabbing his hand and drag him into the outer corridors were silence reigned.

The calm that was felt in the little riverside city of Dollet, not very far from the _Nabradian/Archadian border_. Even being of some size, the city streets were already mostly deserted, the people in their homes waiting for the World Cup to start. This left the streets unguarded and as a result, something far more dangerous walked upon the cobblestones than fiends. Step by step, a great but speedy shadow crossed the streets, avoiding anything and anyone, heading to the exterior of the city; a quick road to the Salika Woods. The large man had its identity concealed by a large hood, but this did not troubled its own kind finding him; in fact, they were faster than usual when they grabbed him at a corner and held him:

"Neo Bahamut calls for Bahamut TREMOR."

"Zero Bahamut calls for Bahamut TREMOR."

"Bahamut TREMOR confirms." The cloaked man said at last, being thus released and allowed to continue its progress through the city and not long after, the woods. They followed a specific path, which ended up into pure and wild wood. But even so, they crossed as silent as they could, just to avoid any fiend attention.

"We are being followed." One of the slimmer, cloaked men confirmed, looking to the high trees above.

"Be on guard. We don't know what is lurking in this darkness…" The largest one advised.

And they continued on. Their target soon become apparent as they could see, from atop a hill their destination. The silver facility was hidden by camouflage, but the storm that had crossed that regions had destroyed it, making it visible. Now, they just needed to cross the valley… the most dangerous part of all. The attention they tried to avoid was now unavoidable and soon they saw themselves facing a red fiend, dog like that awaited them in a bush with glowing red eyes. Without warning he attacked and as the large man tried to draw his gatling gun from his arm, a fast whistle was heard high. The next moment a cape flied throughout the air and the sound of someone jumping amidst the branches became intense enough. Then it happened. Hidden in the silver stare of the moon, the silver blade went down, cutting the fiend in two upon impact. Even in the Mist and Pyreflies released, the flying man who had just saved the trio from trouble was clear: a strong but quite fast man, with spiky golden air and a gaze of experience; more impressive yet was his gigantic blade that was as deadly as it was scary. Surprisingly, the man got up and like the weight of the sword was minimal, he again sheathed at his back. He then looked to the three men and said indifferently:

"Barret, next time Do check the fiends from the area. And you two rookies, Kain and Cecil… be more watchful. I made a lot of noise back there. If I was a spy, you should have noticed me."

"And we did. We knew it was you." Kain replied to Cloud who just turned back and looked to the target.

"Now, can we go?" Cecil asked to Barret who simply wrapped the weapon attached to his arm and continued walking past Cloud that remained still, watchful of the metal complex.

'_What the hell a ShinraRin Corp facility is doing here?_' Cloud wondered as he accompanied the other four, that step by step was closing in. "Hmm… I guess Rufus wasn't lying. It makes me think… why Auron would…"

"Auron is Auron. In the day we understand him we can have for sure…" Barret stopped suddenly.

The group hushed in the darkness and waited in silence for the cold and sharp scream of a nearby fiend to stop. Cloud once again draw his Buster Sword and waited while Kain and Cecil unsheathed their spears and Barret prepared his machine gun to battle; all this as they still climbed the strenuous valley. Interestingly the fiends didn't attack them this time, and they continued smoothly, even in defensive position. They soon ended up face to face to the barrier that separated the complex yard from the forest; nothing more than a simple net of metallic wire that linked several times, would pose a difficulty to any regular intruder of fiend; but not to Cloud's great sword that cut through the metal like butter. Four slashes and a nice and big hole in the fence was made. They entered quietly, avoiding any attention they could attract.

"We must thread softly; the mech defenders will not take our presence lightly." Cecil remarked, making Cloud look at him with an expression that didn't need a word.

'_Were Barret goes get these snobs?'_ He thought right after that witty comment and before reaching the massive metal door that leaded the way into the complex's inner sanctum.

"This is it. After this there is no turning back. I don't know what will face in there… but those to scared to find out are asked to leave now. NOW, for I won't comeback for anyone of you three, are we cleared?"

They only nodded and Cloud once again wielded his colossal sword to break the steel door, from which a strange and cool miasma came out like a leak. Yet, as Kain and Cecil frowned, Cloud and Barret advanced forward into the «mouth of the devil»…

The board was set. The Fahrenheit had already docked on the Archades Airport, much the same way the SeeD Ball preparations were completed.

"This will be a night to remember…" Tifa whispered to herself, captivating the attention of Sid who couldn't hold himself in asking:

"Are you nervous?"

She only smiled gently at him, before confessing "My own ball as been for… some years now. In those times…"

"Mine too. A bloody screw up, If I may say to you."

"Yes, Sid. I remember… Zack, Rosa… all of them too well. But now, it's their turn to have their Big Night. So, let's give them that." She said while watching from atop the stair Squall and Rinoa return to the hall.

"Any comments Tidus?" The reporter asked shouting at him, smiling confident while he headed to the lockeroom entrance.

"Only one. Locke, I've seen you play. And you're good but nowhere near good as me, so prepare yourself and your team; The Zanarkand Abes are coming! I'm…COMING!" Tidus cried in front of the Sphere Cameras, posing as the champion he was.

Yet… like everyone, champions forget that the light of victory and the warm of fame goes as it came and all that is left is cold darkness which will become our lives… their lives. Unknown to them, that would not be remembered as a night of joy but of darkness even greater than that one that reigned in the hallway were Cloud's party threaded upon in that very instance…


End file.
